Avengers Plus a Few
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Sequel to Behind the Scences of the Avengers- and the others have been living almost normally for six months after they fought the army form Hel. But now Loki is back and is real this time! Can Nicole help the Avengers defeat him? Or will she fail as the leader of the Guardiens? Loki/OC Bruce Banner/OC Steve Rogers/OC
1. The begining

**hey guys! It's the first chapter for Avengers Plus a Few! Im so excited! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nicole and Sköll!**

**chapter 1**

** Nicole POV **

I groaned and curled tighter into Sköll,"I don't wanna get up."

Sköll seemed to chuckle,"Nicole, you have lunch today with the guardians. You must get up so you won't be late."

I growled and sat up,"What happened to Hati?"

Sköll stretched like a cat and yawned,"He said he wanted to chase both the sun and moon today. It's like I'm getting a... What do you call it... A day off?"

I chuckled and changed into more sociable clothes when I spotted the pin that Loki had given me about half a year ago. It wa a golden snake curled up in a coil with two emerald eyes. Not to mention it had dimands running up the back of it. He told me when he gave it to me that it would always keep me safe. I had worn it to our battle under my armor... I still needed to throw it away.

I shivered thinking about the battle, I had almost died and of it wasn't for Sköll and Hati, I would have. The government and Asgard had decided to pay me for my services. Which everyone of the guardians wisely invested with some advisement. I currently owned a small (but not tiny) apparent and a normal looking-BMW. I had a job at a bookstore in the city and was taking online collage courses.

But that didn't mean I could go out with the girls and splurge a little. My house was filled with the latest tech. Most of it was Stark tech.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. I stood up and walked over,"Coming!"

I opened the door and smiled,"Barton," I hadn't seen him in a while. I let him in,"What brings you here to my humble home?"

Barton opened his mouth to answer when Sköll walked in, sniffed the air and growled at Barton. I cocked my head,"Sköll..."

Barton suddenly snapped into action, he pulled out a mini crossbow and shot a tranquilizer at Sköll,"No," I screamed and ran forward catching Sköll before he hit the ground. I turned to Barton,"What is wrong with you?"

Barton ignored me and pulled out his walkie-talkie,"It's clear sir."

Sir, when did Barton call anyone sir? He called them boss...

My eyes widened as a portal appeared in my freaking entryway! I gasped when a familiar person walked through my doorway,"Loki.."

He turned to me and I took a hesitant step forward,"Barton," I snuck a glance and as what Barton's eye were glowing blue. I turned back to Loki narrowing my eyes accusingly at the Demi-god,"What did you do to him?"

Loki smirked and struck the I'm innocent pose,"I, I only set the poor man free."

"Free? From what?"

Loki chuckled as if it was obvious,"Why from freedom of course. But tell me Nicole, darling," he walked up to me,"Are you not happy to see me?"

I thought my heart was gonna give out. This... This villain was in my home. He'd done something to Barton... And made Barton do something to Sköll...he had to be planning something... I could stop him. No, not by myself, not with Sköll knocked out. That would be suicide. I took a deep breath to steady myself," I would be if you didn't have a friend of mine under a spell. Not to mention you're supposed to be missing."

Loki reached up -and I repressed the urge to flinch away-he stroked the side of my face,"Darling," he cooed,"What if I told you I'm here to offer you a throne?"

I raised an eyebrow,"That wouldn't change anything,"Can you not tell I'm trying to ignore the fact that you smell really really nice,"You and I both know that any relationship that either of us could be in with the other is a very, VERY, bad idea. I'm a guardian of Midgard and Asgard. You hate both places."

Loki purred like a kitten,"Someday I'll make you change your mind."

I bit back the urge to scream at him,"What a day that'll be," I said politely.

Sköll started to come back to me, and Loki sent a glance over at Barton,"Time to go," Loki picked up my hand as Barton somehow made another portal appear. He kissed it,"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

After he let my hand go and it was at my side, he walked back towards the portal,"It's for the best. Stay safe and keep Barton safe."

Sköll limped up to me after the portal disappeared,"Should we be worried?"

"Hell yes."

**Please review**!


	2. Time to Move

**Here you guys go! It's chapter 2! I got bored and won't be able to post on Wednasday.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 2- Time to move**

The next hour I gotta call from Coulson,"We need you to come in."

I sighed,"Really? What for?"

"It's for your own safety... Its Loki. He's back."

Crap. They knew,"...He is?"

I could see Coulson raising an eyebrow,"dont tell me you already Knew?"

I let enough time pass before I scoffed,"No. I just hope I get to kick his ass. Where should I go for pick-up?"

"Your roof top. Two hours there's a folder of papers outside your door to get you caught up."

I groaned,"Way to be covert!"

Coulson snickered,"Just remember to bring your mutts okay?"

"Don't let them hear you say that," I joked before hanging up.

I scanned the information lightly-took about an hour and thirty minutes- then ate a little something. Before I ran into my closet and grabbed my battle-uniform. Sköll yipped and put up a German Shepard illusion,"Who is picking us up?"

I shrugged,"I don't know. But we'll find out once we're up there."

It turns out the ship was being piloted by Natasha and had Bruce Banner inside it,"Hello Nicole. Find a seat and strap your friend in."

I patted the seat next to me and Sköll jumped up. I quickly clipped him in. Banner raised an eyebrow,"You seem to have him well trained."

I smirked as we started towards our destination,"Oh he's not trained," I turned to Sköll," These guys are cool Sköll. You can drop the facade now."

Sköll yawned as his illusion faded,"If you say so..."

I looked back over at Banner who was in stunned silence,"Nicole Jane, you're Bruce Banner- correct?"

Banner shook my offered hand,"Correct."

"Cool," I patted Sköll on the head,"Don't worry about Sköll here. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Or his brother Hati."

Banner nodded and quietly asked,"Are you here because of the big guy needing to be kept an eye on?"

I openly scoffed at the idea,"No. They're taking me in for my protection. Apparently because I'm the reincarnation of a villains dead girlfriend, that makes me the prime target for him."

Banner chuckled,"That just might make you a definite target."

"So," I said trying to keep the conversation light,"What were you called in for?"

"I'm one of the only people who can find the cube."

I whistled,"So you're the very very important one. Kathryn- my twin sister- liked your anti-electrons collision work."

Banner looked surprised,"Really... She's heard about my work?"

I nodded,"Yeah. Believe it or not but my sister loves science. Even if she got to college on a sports scholarship."

Banner nodded and leaned back in his chair,"So how many of the guardians will be at our destination?"

I paused,"Hopefully all of them. But I left at least four of them back on Asgard because they wanted to train more. At least my twin, and girl named Tasha should be there as well."

Bruce smiled,"This should be fun."

Natasha landed the jet and opened the hatch,"Alright we're here." Banner shot out of the jet, basically I think he should have shouted- freedoommm! When he ran out.

Natasha smiled,"Come on, I have to meet Coulson and the Rogers when they land."

I spotted Coulson and Captain Steve Rogers exiting a jet. I glanced back to see Sköll in German Shepard form. Waiting at the exit of the jet.I rolled my eyes,"Come on these people are the good guys."

Natasha and I greeted the two men as they stepped off the quinjet.

"Agent Romanoff, Nicole," Coulson introduced us,"Captain Rogers."

"Madams" Steve nodded at us.

I shook his hand and Natasha said,"Hi," then she told Coulson they needed him on the bridge.

As she did that Steve knelt down and patted Sköll's head,"Who is this?"

I smiled,"His name is Sköll. Sköll why don't you show him who you really are?"

Steve looked at me confused, until Sköll changed forms,"Surprise," he barked.

Steve laughed good-naturedly and stood up. Coulson waved to us,"See you guys there," he must have been referring to the bridge, because he walked off. We headed towards the railing of the ship to look over the edge.

Natasha smiled,"There was quite a buzz around here," she told Steve,"Finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America Trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve and I asked at the exact same time.

Natasha nodded as she smirked,"They're vintage-he's very proud."

We met Banner at the edge of the ship. Steve reached out his hand,"Dr. Banner."

Banner shook his hand,"Oh yeah Hi," Boy Banner felt awkawrd in the situation. I mean anyone would if they's been out in the middle of nowhere for a while, " They told me you were coming."

"Word is you can find the cube,"Steve asked him.

Banner's face twisted with worry and concern as he looked around,"Is that the only word about me?"

Steve gave him a reassuring look,"Only word I care about."

I rollded my eyes. Okay, before this bromance can blossom... Topic change!

"Hey captain," he turned to me,"Is this strange for you? All of this I mean?"

Steve shook his head,"Well, this is actually kinda familiar."

Natasha smiled,"Lady and Gentlemen, you might wanna to step inside for a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

We all were confused, I spotted soldiers coming out with air masks on. Steve voiced his concern first,"Is this a submarine?"

Banner smirked,"Really? They want ME in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

That what I'm thinking. If it is- not good!

Steve, Banner and I neared the edge to see two identical fans rising out of the sea, Banner chuckled,"Oh no this is much worse."

Sköll barked in surprise and turned to me,"You didn't tell me your Misgardien ships and boats could fly."

I gave him a reassuring pat on the head,"Trust me. I think this is the only one."

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	3. Meeting Up (part 1)

**Hey guys, I'm giving you two updates because I won't be able to post, family vaction and thena church event called Youth Force.**

**I'd like to thank CrystalClear, Rascal and lilacflower2 for reviewing.**

Chapter 3

As we arrived at the bridge everything was getting prepped to take us up into the air. Kat and Tasha ran up, I smiled,"Steve Banner meet Tasha and my twin Kat."

They all shook hands,"It's nice to meet you," Tasha said to both men- but mainly to Steve.

Kat smiled at Banner,"Dr. Banner I must say that your work is completely unparalleled."

"Thank you," Bruce aid quietly.

This will be one heck of a few days, the way these four are getting along.

When we reached the bridge and then the shop reached lock, Fury turned to us,"Gentlemen, Ladies," Fury eyed Sköll,"Wolf."

Sköll nodded,"Sir."

I walked forward wanting to get a better look at everything from Fury's point of view. It was amazing, so much tech! Think of all those records... Just waiting for me to... I shook my head I needed to focus! I heard Banner finish saying,"how long am I staying?"

I perked, gotta pay attention,"Once we get our hands on the tesseract you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that," Banner asked him.

Fury turned to Coulson to explain, I say Natasha looking at a picture of Barton,"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones laptops. If its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

I shivered, so they could actually do that! Jesus Christ! Natasha was pessimistic,"That's still not gonna find them in time."

Banner agreed with her,"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury apparently didn't know,"How many are there?"

I connected with Kat- something I learned how to do with Sköll and Háti,/You have any idea where this is going?/

Kat jumped,/Jesus! You really need to like warn me when you do this! Banner's gonna tell them to dial all the spectrometers for gamma rays. Then he'll work it out from there./

Sure enough that's what happened! Banner looked around,"Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury looked at Natasha,"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Natasha smirked and walked off. Banner followed,"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys."

Fury turned to Kat, Tasha and I,"You three are the last guardians here on earth. We were able to get into contact with the other four recently. It seems that their necklaces have been unresponsive as to getting them home. Until they can figure out what's wrong they're stuck on Asgard."

I could feel Kat's and Tasha's glares on the back of my head,"And why is this just getting to me now," I asked, taking on the leader role,"The other four have been in Asgard for over a month. I'm the leader of this team and I had no clue that over half my members were stuck in Asgard."

Fury seemed to look amused, but Steve looked surprised. Why does everyone think I'm a weak link? Fury shook his head,"I apologize Miss. Jane-" Wait... What? I think him apologizing shocked everyone within hearing distance. I pretty sure I was showing how shocked I was. Can someone get me a bible? We need to check for the signs of the second coming. I'm pretty sure Nock Fury APOLOGIZING is in there somewhere! "-Next time when we find out that you're team is stuck somewhere we'll let you know."

I nodded,"Thank you Fury. That'd be much appreciated," thank god my voice didn't crack. I saw Sköll leave the room out of the corner of my eye.

Fury smirked,"Where's he going?"

I shrugged,"Probably to go change shifts with Háti. I better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I watched as Sköll kept getting smaller and smaller. He didn't want everyone to see how van arable he gets when he and Háti change. I understand it. I spotted Háti heading back, the sun was going down. No wonder they wanted to change shifts. Still bothered the crap out of me that their times were off but that's just my OCD kicking in. I think.

Háti landed next to me and looked around in wonder,"This is amazing. I did not think ships could fly."

I chuckled,"You're not the only one," I looked around it was quieter. Many of the shield agents were doing final checks. Their face masks on giving them air. Luckily-being the guardian of two special wolves had its perks.

My comm unit beeped,"This is Wolf Guard," I anwsered, Sue me. Shield gave us code names.

Tasha-Electrica

Kat-Boxer

Sam-Reaper

Haley-Grimm

Diana-spikes

Lana-Silver

Coulson's voice came on,"We've found him. Get on the quinjet that's about to leave. Maybe you can stop anything before it starts."

I sighed and turned to Hati,"ready to go?"

**REview please!**


	4. Meeting Up (part 2)

**Chapter 4**

On our way there...

"Hey Háti," Tasha asked," When are and Sköll going back to regular switch offs?"

Háti's tail wagged,"Hopefully Sköll will be here tomorrow night."

Steve cocked his head,"So you're their guardians. Can you explain that to me? I read the file but...

I smiled,"I could understand your confusion. It's not everyday you meet two animals from ancient legends. When the others and I trained on Asgard I learned about Tyra- the woman who I'm the reincarnation of- and that she was the original guardian of the two. When we fought for Asgard. I almost died. But Sköll and Hati became under my protection to save my life," I showed him the golden bangle on my wrist,"This proves it."

Steve nodded,"That makes more sense, and I still don't know how to use a cell phone properly."

Tasha giggled. I rolled my eyes. Natasha pulled up the jet,"We're here. Cap this is your stop."

I unbuckled a we dropped Steve off,"Hati, I think it would be better if we got off here."

I climbed onto Hati's back. I heard the screams. Something had happened.

We came up to see Loki on his butt and Steve holding his shield up protecting an older man,"you know," Steve said as he started forward. I saw people standing up as he passed them, almost as if he was returning their spirits,"The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki chuckled as he stood,"The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time,"Steve was smirking. I could totally hear it.

The quinjet and I swooped in. Natasha had the machine gun pointed at Loki and I had an arrow. Natasha came over my Comm unit and the speaker," Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" Yeah, bad idea. That made Loki mad. He shot out blue energy at the quinjet and Hati and I. Natasha skillfully avoided it though, and Hati was able to move faster than the jet.

Loki and Cap were fighting. They were moving to fast! I wouldn't be able to hit Loki and I defiantly didn't want to hit Steve,"This guys all over the place,"Natasha said into the Comm.

"I can't hit him either," I radioed back,"I'd most likely miss with their speeds! Or hit Rogers!"

I jumped when AC/DC's shoot to thrill started playing over the Quinjet's loudspeakers. A new voice came over my comm,"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Iron Man, or rather Tony Stark, flew in. He shot at Loki and knocked him onto the ground,"Go Hati," we landed when Stark did. Tony had all the weapons that could possible be on that suit aimed at Loki,"Make your move, Reindeer games," Steve and I stood next to Stark. I put my arrow up. Loki put his hands up and his armor materialized away. I pulled out handcuffs,"Good move," Stark praised him.

"Mr. Stark," Steve greeted.

"Captain," Stark said in reply,"Wolf guard."

Loki smirked at my code name. I glared at him- telling him to shut up with my gaze,"Stark," I nodded. I started forward towards Loki,"Stand up," Loki did, and I placed the handcuffs on him,"Let's go." I escorted him to the Quinjet. Which had been landed for loading.

I say uneasily next to Tasha and Kat. Loki was across from us. I jumped when the thunder rolled. I gazed at Kat. When was it supposed to storm?

Fury radioed up,"Said anything?"

Natasha replied,"Not a word." I stroked Hati absentmindedly. Loki was handcuffed to his seat. Something felt off...

"Just get em here- we're runnin low on time."

I yelped when lightning almost hit the jet. The thunder was defining,"Where's this coming from," Natasha asked no one in particular. The thunder rolled overhead, Tasha, Kat and I all exchanged looks as Loki stared out of the window spooked.

Steve shot him a look,"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki shifted, boy was he worried! I've never seen him like this,"I'm not overly found of what follows."

Something hit the jet and I was pitched forward, getting the air knocked out of me. I saw Thor in a blur grabbing Loki and flying off. I started to unbuckle as Stark put on his helmet,"Now There's that guy."

"Another Asgardien," Natasha asked as Hati stood with me.

"Yeah," I simplest replied. I climbed onto Hati's back.

"that the guy's a friendly," Steve asked?

"Doesn't matter," Stark replied,"If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," he got ready to jump.

"Kat," I yelled,"Explain it to them while I go after Thor! If need be follow after me!"

"Hati," I roared over the thundering clouds,"Can you follow their scents in the wind?"

"Easily," Hati barked back,"They-"

I gave a scream as lightning almost hit us. Hati quickly maneuvered out of the way,"Can you fly a bit faster please,"I said pinning myself to him.

"On it!"

I saw Stark's boots first. He was flying... At THOR! "Stark," I called out, but it was too late he tackled Thor off of the mountain he had been standing on with Loki.

I sighed,"Set down with Loki over there. Then see if you can give Steve a hand will ya?"

"Alright. Just be careful," Hati was about five feet above Loki when I leapt off his back and landed next to Loki.

Loki and I watched as Hati flew off. I smiled at him,"You are a very hard person to track down."

Loki snickered,"I apologize for that Nicole."

I scoffed at the fake apology. He really was being cocky. I watched Steve, Hati, Thor and Stark deck it out well Hati was trying to keep the peace like Steve but you know I don't think it was really working out all the way in his favor,"Oh, please. Stop kidding yourself. You won't win."

I stiffened up when Loki closed the gap in-between us,"Oh, you're not still mad about Germany are you?"

I chuckled,"I'm pissed! But more about the fact that you're about to try to take over the world. Putting us against each other. You know I'll have to stop you."

Loki stroked my cheek,"We don't have to be on opposing sides you know."

I rolled my eyes,"Yes we do."

A big explosion happened beneath us. I jumped back guiltily and turned to see a large section of the forest near the four heroes was leveled. I shook my head,"Hey? We done here," I yelled down.

"I hope we are," I whipped around to see Tasha, Kat, Sammy, Haley, Lana, and Diana.

I squealed happily and ran to give my friends a group hug,"You guys!" We all greeted each other while Loki stood awkwardly to the side. Serves him right to be uncomfortable with a lot of estrogen around once and a while!

**Review Please! I'll be back to posting soon!**


	5. Do not anger the red-head!

**HEYYYY! I'mmmm back! My vacation was fun and I got to work hard the last four days at Youth Force! But, I'm gonna vent a litle bit- first, I fell and got a nasty bruise AND THEN I got locked in the bathroom (stupid stall door wouldn't open and I worked on it for like five minutes just trying to get out) and while I was locked in there I missed the group picture! Okay... Okay... I'm done now.**

**Also, Memories needs more reviews for another chapter.**

**Thamk YOu, lilacflower2 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

As we came back the shifts for Hati's and Sköll's jobs returned to normal. It was late into the night when I watched Fury interrogate Loki.

"Ant," I watched Fury point at Loki. Then he motioned to the big red button that could seal his death,"Boot."

Loki smirked and looked around a little bit,"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think for me."

I glanced at the frown on Banner's face and the feeling of anger generate at Kat. What was going on with those two? I left them alone earlier for ten minutes... Maybe that was it?

Loki glanced at the camera. Not it was my turn for anger to boil in my blood. I looked around the room so I wouldn't snap. Haley stood grimly in the corner her hands crossed over her chest. Kat stood silently behind Banner. I guess Fury wanted her on Banner duty being the most durable of the guardians. Sammy, Lana, and Diana had all gone with Shield members to get trained to be members of the crew...

I thought about Tyra. The person who damned me to have this life as her reincarnation. If she was still alive... How would she take this? Would she be able to connect to Loki like I haven't? Maybe she should be here and not me. She might have been able to stop this, stop Loki.

But instead the world gets me. A book worm with absolutely no hope of getting to the mad-man who was hell bent on taking over the world and enslaving it. The man I might just be in love with. The man who might just be using me! Using me to get to the others. He might not even care about me... Just using me. Using me.

I listen to Loki and Fury go at it. My anger growing with each word. But I couldn't show it. I stayed neutral,"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine."

when Banner's voice broke the silence,"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So , Thor, Nicole, What's his play?"

I shrugged,"Thor know more than me."

Thor snapped out of whatever he was in too,"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve was a little skeptical,"An army? From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal," Banner realized.

" That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Kat nodded.

"Selvig," Thor glanced at her. Weren't they friends?

Banner explained,"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend,"Thor told him. Bingo! Do I know records of incidents or what?

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Haley said.

"Along with one of ours,"Natasha reminded us. Meaning Barton, I hope they get together soon after this!

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve said,"He's not leading an army from here."

"I Don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner said critically," That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell the crazy on him."

Okay, Loki isn't nessicarily crazy! He's just font through a lot and- Okay! Stop it! Bad brain! You're sopposed to be AGREEING with Banner not defending that... That... Ugh! I give up!

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

Natasha cut him down to size,"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted."

I couldn't stand it anymore,"_Do you have to go to the bathroom?_"

Sköll perked,"_Yes for about the last half hour. I didn't want to say anything though_" he whined and licked my hand. I excused us and walked out of the room. I already knew where this convo. was going. I let Sköll out to go relieve himself out in the air. I don't wanna know what he did an I don't wanna know how he didn't get caught.

I sat alone with my thoughts. I remember the first time I summoned my bow. Someone's voice had spoke to me... Could it have been Tyra's?

Sköll trotted up to me,"What troubles you?"

"Um... Everything?" The sun was coming up. Sköll would have to leave soon.

Sköll chuckled,"Hop on my back. You need to meet someone."

I did as he asked and we were soon flying into the air. Someone was trying to contact me through my comm unit. I opened the line,"Wolf guard here."

"And just where in hell do you think you're going," Fury asked. I could barely hear him though with so much wind as Sköll kept increasing his speed,"In case you forgot- Your team is still up here with us- and you're the best chance for us to-"

"Bargain with Loki," I snapped back,"Well, here's a shocker for ya Director! Loki doesn't care about me! He's USING me. Or at least trying to! He doesn't give a rats' ass about me. All he cares about right now is his little world domination conquest. So using me as a bargaining chip is out the fucking window! Now, I'm sure we're all aware at how my own team can take care of THEMSELVES! So if you'll please stop fretting over them- if you even care about them- and let me take care of what I have to do!"

Everyone sitting in the bridge area froze after Nicole's little monologue. Kat was desperately trying not to laugh, so was Tony... And Banner. Everyone else was completely shocked with Nicole's outburst. Fury took a few calming breath and flared at Kat when the connection went dead before he could reply to Nicole,"You gotta clue where she went?"

Kat shook her head finally sobering up,"Sorry Director Fury. She didn't tell me."

**Thanks! I'm glad to be back! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Let's not burst into flame

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is kinda late but here you go. It's a bit short, also this is probably the last update for the week I may get to sneak one in on sunday before I leave for chruch capm but I don't know.**

**disclaimer: I only own the OCS!**

**Thank You Liliacflower2, your reviews do make me smile. As to the bathrooom incident I've gotten over it and my bruise is almost gone because I'm putting this wired gel stuff that helps with oxidation.**

**Chapter 6**

Sköll finally hit his max, and soon I could see sparks surrounding us,"Sköll what's going on?"

Sköll easily dodged a small cloud,"The gate to the Sanctuary is opening, but first I have to unlock it."

"and HOW exactly do you plan to do that?"

"You shall see."

Soon, I saw small flames lighting at Sköll's ankles and it took everything in me not to pee myself. Then the flames roared to life and surrounded us. I bit back a scream and then suddenly we weren't in the air or on fire. We were standing in a field. With thousands of animals surrounding us!

The animals were all black, white or gray. None of them had any color besides that. Then they started muttering to each other. I gulped and climbed off of Sköll,"Where are we?"

Sköll started forward and the animals made a path,"In Sanctuary. Where the bad, good, and normal spirits of animal species stay. The place Tyra and Loki created for us."

"Oh," right I remember. I saw how Tyra died. I knew that Hati and Sköll used it as a resting place. I carefully stepped over a little gray snake.

Sköll stopped short of a small cottage,"We're here. She's inside."

"Who am I meeting again-" I stopped when a gray woman stepped out of the cottage. But not just any woman.

It was Tyra.

Even of she was gray I could recognize her!

Tyra smiled and held out her hand,"Come child do not be afraid." I slowly started forward. Tyra's face was so reassuring, so... So trusting. I took her hand,"Good," she squeezed my hand lightly," Come."

She lead me to a stone bench which we sat on,"You must understand," Tyra said as she moved a few strands of hair out of my face,"That I am not living. It's not like Valhalla. I am here because I chose to be. I have no powers so you cannot ask me to come back with you to stop Loki."

She knew I was going to ask,"Do you know what he's doing."

Tyra slowly nodded,"Yes. It pains me so. I loved him, I really did. We both loved each other. We were lovers and planned to wed."

How come I didn't see THAT in my dreams? Well... That came out wrong... At least the whole wedding thing would have been good to know.

Tyra wiped at a tear falling from her cheek,"But I am just a spirit now. I cannot love someone. His heart morns for me still. It is part of what makes him strive to be in power."

I nodded,"Other than the whole: Father-lied-to-him-about-his-parents- and that he thinks that his adoptive father doesn't love him, and the favoritism he thinks going on. Oh, and the-" Tyra put up he hand to stop me,"Uh.. Oppsy.. Sorry bout that. I got carried away."

Tyra squeezed my hands,"It is alright dear," Tyra smiled and patted my should,"I know you love Loki."

Oh, great. If she can tell..."Am I that obvious?"

Tyra chuckled,"No. But, I am connect to you. I can feel your feelings as we talk about him," she sobered and looked into my eyes,"You believe he is using you, yes?"

I nodded sadly. Tears filled my eyes,"He loves you not me. He only wants me because of you."

Tyra shook her head,"No child no! I know how Loki acts and I know he loves you! He dearly does but is too afraid to tell you because he wishes you to stay safe."

"Well look where that has gotten us," I sniffed,"He's in a cage and I helped put him there!"

"Yet, he does not hate you for it. The more you fight with him. The more he falls for you,"Tyra smoothed my hair before she created a small orb of light,"Take it. Only use it in an emergencies."

"What is it?"

Tyra only shook her head and the ball of light floated onto and then into my hand,"You're time here is limited child. You must leave here now or turn into a spirit as well."

I glanced down at my hands. They were turning white. I stood up and Tyra pulled me into one last hug. Before I ran into Sköll. As we left I felt a strong connection to Tyra. I felt more powerful.

Maybe I could get to Loki...

**Thank you for reading! REVIEW!**


	7. Radioactive

** HEY HEY! I'm back, and I had a great time at capm but have been very busy. I managed to get up another video in youtube so go check it out! **

** Thank you Lilacflower2 for reviewing. I totaly get that Tyra sounded old, and I'll explain why I chose that writting style. I felt that the pleague that Tyra died because of was back in the 1700's so she's just been maturing mentally ever since, just not physically.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 7-Radioactive**

_** I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
_**I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

I walked though the hallways of the helicarrier. I was on a mission, so far every time I'd ask to talk to Loki, I'd been denied. The crew knew to scramble out of the way just because of the way I held myself and was walking. Thank you Tyra! I felt more courageous because of her.

** NO POV**

Kat was on Loki watch duty on the bridge, when Tasha came onto the comm,"What is Nicole doing?"

Kat, Natasha, Thor, Fury, and Steve snapped their heads towards the screen. To see Nicole, looking at Loki through the large glass prison.

***Nicole POV***

Loki smirked at me,"I believe I don't have a chance of asking you to open the door."

"H to the Ell no," I smirked back.

_Nicole_ Hati warned me from his room _be careful_. That's right they switched right before we had come back.

I knew I was playing a dangerous game, this was a guy who like to play mind games after all...

"Enjoying your stay so far," I asked, acting innocent.

**_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**  
**_This is it, the apocalypse_**  
**_Whoa_**

"So far I cannot complain, I enjoy this As much as one can when they are a prisoner. You're Widow friend tried to get information out of me but it didn't work," Loki smiled, like a snake coiling to strike or a cat on the prowl,"Do you still have that pin I gave you?"

"No," I lied, it was underneath my mattress in my room on this ship,"Threw it out about two months ago."

Loki made a tsk, tsk, noise,"One should not lie to the god of lies."

I calmly ignored his remark and inspected my nails,"Believe whatever you want," my eyes flicked up to his.

Loki sat on his bench,"It shall only be a matter of time before this _Pitiful_ world is mine. My offer still stands."

" Nice to know," I smiled but kept going,"I doubt that it'll all work out, you know. I'm sure you won't win."

"And why is that?"

I smirked,"Let's just call it female-wolf intuition. That and I'll stop you before you have the chance to."

Loki frowned as I turned to leave,"Nicole. You are making a mistake."

I snapped back around as finally I vented all this pent up anger in one question. One i knew would bring up painful memories for him," I do, however, have one question for you- do you still blame everyone ELSE for her death?"

**No POV**

Steve's brow knit with confusion,"Whose death is she talking about?"

"I'd like to know too," Fury said, gazing at the guardians.

Each of the four present guardians shifted uncomfortably until Thor answered,"She speaks of Lady Tyra, whom Miss. Nicole is the reincarnation of. When we all were younger Lady Tyra was sent here to Misguard to record your culture when a plague broke out and she became infected, she died because of it a well."

** *meanwhile- Nicole POV***

Loki seemed to ignore me for a minute, and right before I was about to ask again,"No," He whispered,"I don't blame all of you. Not anymore."

I was a bit shocked but I pulled out of it,"Then why do this? Why try to take over Midgard?"

Loki looked remorseful, and I felt my whole body tingle,_NICOLE!_ Hati's voice brought me back, I was dangerously close to Loki's cell,"Do you ever dream about her?"

Loki shook his head," Not anymore. I used to frequently when I first lost her. It was painful. Did you?"

I nodded and caught myself from actually stepping closer. Loki was doing something to me trying to get me to set him free or make myself seem bias to the people who were watching us,"I did," Loli gave a small smile... That's not good,"But you know what I realized. That those dreams were all of the past that Tyra's spirit sent to me to make sure I wouldn't make the same mistakes as her. Those dreams that you invaded... I can see now that they were a distraction. Something to keep me from asking questions about were you where or if you were actually dead."

Loki's face fell, like a kid getting caught after he'd done something bad and he had thought he'd get away with it,"I-"

"That might have kept me asleep then Loki,- "

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**  
**_Enough to make my systems blow_**  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

"-but I'm Waking up. I had a little help from an outside power. You can deceive me anymore."

Loki smirked, and stepped closer to the glass,"Really now? I couldn't help but notice you look different... What happened? Found someone else to require your attention?"

I laughed,"A) I never really gave you attention B)You are such a-" I paused. Then raised an eyebrow him,"Sköll took me to see Tyra. Didn't you know her spirit was alive?"

Loki froze and glared at me,"What are you saying Tyra no longer exists! She's not in Valhalla, You lie."

I chuckled,"Oh, Loki. For someone who said they were the god of lies you should know I am not lying. She's a spirit though, she has no feelings," I adotped a sing-song voice,"She doesn't love ya anymore."

Loki suddenly changed from a prowling cat to an attacking one,"You little wench," He roared and pounded his fist on the glass. Then said in a low voice,"If you are so much like Tyra than I know your biggest fears. I know how to kill you do slowly that you'd be begging me for death," he got as close as he could without touching the glass with his face. He hissed at a low volume,"I know how to take your wolves away from you. As soon as I'm free from this prison I will."

Oh please, It's so cute when he tries to intimidate me. Volstagg had already put me through training to ease any fears I had that Tyra had. Odin had made sure that only he or I could break Hati's and Sköll's bond with me. Of course Loki didn't know that..

I turned away,"Y.. You wouldn't dare," I winked at the camera and smiled. Anyone watching would know I was acting,"You monster!"

I heard Loki,"No, you brought the monster."

I turned back around smirking and crossed my arms over my chest,"So, Banner- that's your play."

Loki immediately deflated,"What."

I started off towards the lab,"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Widow, Thor and any available guardian as well," I spun to face Loki before I was out of the room,"Thank you for your cooperation," I glanced at Hati and pointed at him,"Guard him."

Hati sat. I strode out of the room and into chaos. I entered the same time as Fury,"What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Um... Kind of been wondering the same thing about you,"Stark replied.

"You're supposed to be finding the tesseract," Fury glared at him.

"We are," Banner stood up for Stark,"The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Stark nodded,"And we'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," he change the minister to show a collection of files,"What's phase 2?"

I jumped and turned when a loud bang was heard. Tasha and Steve and both dropped two Hyrda-looking weapons. Steve looked very, very upset,"Phase 2 is when Shield uses the cube to make weapons," then he turned to Stark,"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury tried to explain,"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This doesn't mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry Nick,"Stark interjected showing a different missile-like weapon,"What were you just lying?"

Steve sounded disappointed when he said,"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thankfully Thor an Natasha walked in. But it's also a bad thing because Banner looks angrily at Natasha,"Did you know about this?" Kat bit her lip in worry.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor," Natasha asked him.

"_Haha_, I was in Calcutta," Banner spat- mainly at Natasha,"I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you," I warned him.

Banner took it in stride,"And what have they been doing exactly," well at least he didn't mean me!

Natasha got a little defensive,"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you!"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving just because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of them," Fury pointed one hand at Thor the other at me.

"Us," both Thor and I echo.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. Then more recently- Asgard was invaded by beings that almost killed Nicole," Fury explained annoyed,"We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly- hilariously- out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor growled.

Fury cut him off,"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

Steve shot back,"Like you controlled the cube?"

"Look where that got us,"Tasha scoffed.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A Higher form," Steve echoed?

"You forced our hand," Right Fury, because the blame game always works! "We had to come up with something!"

"Nuclear deterrent," Stark scoffed," Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury glared at him,"Remind me agains how you made your fortune Stark?"

"I'm sure of he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

Stark interrupted Steve,"Wait Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry," Steve hissed at him,"Isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than his," mutter Thor.

"Excuse me," Fury yelled at him,"Did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust," Thor shot back.

Everything erupted into chaos, Natasha, Banner, and Kat were arguing. Tony, Steve and Tasha were snapping at each other. Thor, Fury and Haley were hissing at each other. I sighed, _Hati come._

He was at my side in a moments notice,"Guys..." they kept at it,"Guys..." still no response,"Hati do it."

Hati took a deep breath and let out a (extremely loud) howl. Everyone stopped to look at me arms crossed over my chest, leaning more on one leg and a look that could kill even Fury,"ENOUGH," I roared after Hati stopped howling," This is getting way out of hand. We are all talking about control. But here we are as chaotic as six year olds in an argument. You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Banner suddenly spoke up,"That's his MO isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes Chaos. We're... We're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury advised him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam," Stark asked.

Well. I couldn't get to them. Their egos were just to big for me to get through. Of course this had to happen. They just had to get all in each others faces!

I can kinda see how Loki might actually be able to pull this off.

**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

I snapped back to the conversation,"Where? You rented my room," Banner yelled at Fury.

Fury tried to keep it cool,"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill him," Kat snarled.

"But you can't! I know! I tried," Banner yowled at us. It grew quiet. Kat put her hand over her mouth in shock. I stood up, like something had bit me. It was so quiet...

Banner looked down,"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk!" He glared at Natasha,"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Fury and Natasha moved to grab their guns, Hati jumped in front of me," Doctor Banner," Steve said calmly,"put down the scepter."

Bruce looked down and was shocked to see he was holding Loki's scepter. Kat carefully walked forward and eased his arms down to the table where he released the scepter. We all jumped when the computer beeped and snapped our heads in the computer's direction,"Got it,"shouted Stark.

Banner walked over to the computer,"Sorry Kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

Thor perked up,"Located the Tesseract?"

Tony shook his head,"I can get there faster."

But Thor cut in,"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," everyone pretty much ignored him.

I watched Steve and Tony trade verbal blows as Tong made to leave.

"You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit lets find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an OLD MAN!"

"PUT. ON. THE. SUIT."

My head snapped in Banner's direction as he found something on the monitor,"Oh my god!"

There was an explosion and I was thrown off my feet. Everyone was. Crap. Not good. I hit the ground hard and my side started to burn, so did the back of my head.

**_I raise my flags, don my clothes_**  
**_It's a revolution, I suppose_**  
**_We're painted red to fit right in_**  
**_Whoa_**

I opened my eyes when Hati started to lick my face. I moaned and tried to sit up, but it made my side burn even more. Hati growled in anger and concern,"Don't move for a moment. Sköll's and I's powers should kick-in in a moment."

I sat silently for about two minutes until both burning sensations were gone.

**000ooo000ooo000**

Kat looked up, she was on the ground next to Widow- who was passed out- with Banner on the ground near both of them. He was in pain, and not only that- he was dangerously close to Hulking out,"I'm okay," she whispered," We're okay, Right? Widow?"

**00**

Sam, Lana and Diana were all at the bridge at the time of impact. All three flew into a frenzy trying their best to keep this helicarrier in the air.

**0000**

Tasha, Steve and Tony ran through the hallways, dodging debris and people. Tony ran to get his suit,"Find engine three. I'll meet you there!"

Steve turned to Tasha,"Maybe you should go back to the bridg-"

Tasha raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed a near-by pistol that was sitting on the floor,"Just keep running, okay Cap?"

** 000**

Kat glanced behind her," Great," she hissed," perfect," her waist was caught underneath a pipe. Thankfully only Widow's leg was caught. She shook Widow as she struggled to free herself and talk to Bruce,"Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me,"Kat looked up as footfalls head towards them, she gives up on trying to wake up Widow, and waves the crew away,"Bruce," she kept talking," Please. Please, don't do this. Just fight it for me. We're going to be okay. I swear on my life I will get you out of this, we WILL walk away, and never-"

"YOUR LIFE," Banner chuckled darkly, Kat shivered at the change in his voice, now it was morphing into a threat.

Kat shimmed a little more, she was so close... Kat turned around as she fought for the inches, painfully slow, inch by inch she shimmed to get free. She starred into Banners eyes, which were turning green,"Bruce," she was close to sobbing,"Please. Please don't give in. I don't want you to get hurt!-"

Bruce chuckled again,"I think ... you should... Be more worried... About yourself...," suddenly the pipe was off both Kat and Widow, Kat was in shock- Bruce had knocked it away! He let out a strangled,"GO!"

Kat didn't need to be told twice. She scooped Widow up in her arms and made a bee-line for the stairs. Hulk was coming after her though. Widow groaned,"Come on Widow," Kat hissed as she jumped over a pipe,"I need you to wake up."

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**  
**_This is it, the apocalypse_**  
**_Whoa_**

000

I finally was able to get up, I heard Hulk's roar," Damnit," I hissed and turned to Hati," Go help them with the Hulk-"

"But you are not fully healed-"

"**_GO_**!"

Hati growled but flied out towards the roaring. I slowly started to limp through the layers of pipes, great I had been blow down two floors. I leaned heavily against a wall. The ache in my side still there, my vision swam momentarily. I shook my head,"Keep going," I told myself breathing hard," Just gotta keep moving."

I found a section of the cat walk had been bent downward, the ground past it had caved in. Couldn't jump that distance, couldn't go back,"Climbing it is then," I gripped the cat walk and slowly started to climb up it, the grates were cutting into my hands. Then the helicarrier started tipping, when I had finally managed to get up to the top. Fury came over the comm,"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

"I copy," I told him," I'm on my way to the detention level."

"This is Agent Romanoff," Natasha called,"I copy."

I smiled,"Go get Barton," I whispered for Natasha, cheering Romanoff even if she couldn't hear me. I was only moments from walking into the detention center.

**000**

Sam, Lana and Diana fought off the soldiers that were trying to breech into the bridge.

Hati, Haley and Kat battled Hulk with Thor, until the Hulk left that is. Sending Thor and Hati straight to the detention center, while Haley started doing damage reports. Kat simply disappeared.

Tasha was busy trying to help Steve as he was dangling from a cord after he tried to pull the switch to help Tony.

**000**

I saw Thor dive in the container,"No," I whispered racing forward, but I stopped suddenly realizing that if I showed myself of be in danger. I maneuvered back into the shadows.

I watched as the real Loki appeared, as the door slammed shut and locked Thor in,"Are you ever not going to fall for that trick?"

I pulled out my bow and aimed for the solider guarding Loki, who was making his way over to the control panel,"Humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

I released the arrow and the guard dropped. Loki spun to face me,"Ah," he purred,"the wretch of the hour."

Thor yelled at his brother," Do not _**TOUCH**_ her Loki!"

I snarled at Loki,"Move Away. From The. Control. Panel."

Loki thought for a moment(or at least acted like it),"Umm. No I don't think I will."

I drew my Dirk," Move," I wasn't far away from him. If I- I screamed unable to finish strategizing as Loki leapt forward, knocked the dirk from my hands and grabbed my wrist. No more accurately, my bracket that connected Sköll, Hati and I, his cold skin started to frost over the gold. It hurt my wrist, and I gave a scream of pain. Loki held me up high by my arm, Causing me to stand on my tip-toes.

Thor roared,"NOOO! Loki! Release her!"

Loki chuckled as I screamed and as I tried to get out of his grap, using my fist and nails, but they did no damage to him. I watched as the golden bracket started to chip, and fall away slowly like breaking ice. I have one more scream of pain, before a bullet shot by both Loki and I.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

My head lolled to one side to see Coulson standing there with a phase two weapon in his hand,"Damn. I missed," he placed his gun back in his holster before he shot a fake smile at Loki,"Let her go. Now."

Loki released me and I rolled away, clutching my arm to my chest. The bond was broken I could feel it, tears spring to my eyes. I chocked back a sob. I felt the burning in my ribs slowly growing and my head started to pound. I slowly got to my feet.

Coulson smiled,"Now move away, please,"Loki took a step away from the switch," You like this," Coulson asked as he gestured to the weapon,"We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't want to know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

I saw Loki come up behind Coulson,"_Look out_," I screamed. But it was too late. Loki stabbed Coulson. I couldn't warn him in time.

"**NOOO**," Thor roared as Loki sent Coulson against the wall. I watched in shock as Coulson fell to the ground, breathing hard. I ran forward, only glancing at Coulson.

I put pressure on his wound,"It'll be fine," I told him," _You'll live_," I looked up at Loki as he pressed the button to send Thor possibly to his death.

_**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**_  
_**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**_

Loki closed the hatch and was about to leave when Coulson said in a weak voice,"You're gonna lose."

Loki paused,"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction. You monster," Coulson gasped, close to death, while_** I**_ tried to keep him alive!

"Shouldn't have Said that," I muttered as Loki turned to face us.

Loki started towards Coulson and I," I dont think I.." I held the Dirk in one hand ready. But it wasn't necessary. Coulson had shot him with the weapon. Loki flew across the room.

Coulson chuckled,"So that's what it does."

I tried my comm,"Fury! I need a medical team!"

I didn't work. Something was jamming my signal,All I got was static. I gave a scream of frustration. Coulson smiled at me,"Just give up. It's not worth it Nicole."

"Shut up," I roared at him,"Just. Just shut up. I. Will. Not. Loose you or anyone to that homicidal maniac!"

Coulson smiled sadly at me before he said,"Then I'm sorry I have to do this," his had was like lightning. I didn't even see what happened.

All I know is. I was in darkness.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

**There it is! The chapter you all hsve waited so pationetly for! I hope it's long enough for ya!**


	8. Darkest Hour

**I apologize ffor taking so long but, I fell off a runway horse on monday and couldnt even try to start this chapter. then the family and I headed out to the lake and I had no internet access.**

**Thank you, lilacflower2 and CrystalClear98 for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCS.**

**Chap 8- Darkest hour**

I moaned and sat up,"What happened?"

Sammy was sitting next to me,"Coulson knocked you out do you wouldn't be in distress. He... He didn't pull through."

I felt tears of rage prickle at my eyes,"Damn it," I stood up and walked over to the wall before I punched it,"DAMN IT," I screamed. The wall indented. I stormed out of the room.

Sammy followed me,"Wait! Nicole! You shouldn't be up! You have a minor case of frostbite and you just broke a rib and fractured your-"

She stopped when I spun around to face her,"Stop. Just stop. You know what. There are a ton of records on this ship. So I'll heal faster than most. Sköll and Hati were taken from me. I don't need this. I have to go okay. Just... Just keep on eye on Haley, Lana and of you know where Kat is-"

Haley walked up,"We can't find Kat. We think she fell out of the helicarrier with Banner."

I momentarily lost the strengh in my legs and Haley jumped to catch me,"I hate this," Lana, Tasha, and Diana joined us. All of us were here but Kat.

Diana smiled sadly,"Nicole. They need you at the bridge."

Lana shook her head,"They need us ALL at the bridge. As a team."

Haley muttered under her breath,"Not ALL of us are here."

I felt like crying again,"Guys," they were looking to me for guidance. But I just couldn't... I shook my head trying to speak. I'm not a leader," I... I need time alone."

I turned and ran, I didn't care I just had to get out of there.

**000ooo000ooo000**

Fury walked into the bridge,Tony and Sammy were standing and Steve and the other Guardians sat at the table, he tossed Coulson's cards onto the table,"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." the cards were stained with blood. Steve looked crushed, Tasha tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his.

Fury glanced around,"Where's Nicole and Kat?"

Sammy spoke first,"Kat's MIA... Nicole's gonna need some time-"

Fury growled,"She has no time to-"

Lana jumped to her leader's defense- shocking everyone, because Lana and Nicole weren't always on the best of terms. What? You think the guardians always got along? Ha! Don't make them laugh! Anyway, Lana pounded her fist onto the table,"Listen! I don't care if you ARE the director of SHIELD. But let me just say one thing to you. Nicole just practically watched Coulson die, Loki took Hati and Skoll away from her-probably for GOOD- and on top of that her twin sister is MIA most likely dead. So give the girl a break."

Fury just sighed and put his head in one of his hands,"Well, We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor and now Kat. I have nothing for you people. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming," he paused and looked at Steve," Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was planning something riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Everyone jumped as Tony walked off. Fury looked down sadly,"Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

**000ooo000ooo000**

I carefully walked into the detention room. I slowly made my way over to the spot. The one where Coulson had collapsed. I sat down crisscross applesauce, like kindergarten. I stared into one spot. Willing time to go back. Praying that it never happened, that Coulson hadn't have had made the call to knock me out so I wouldn't see... I put my head in my hands and just started to cry. This was the darkest hour in my history. And I had no family to help me through this.

**please review!**


	9. What was Kat doing?

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you CrystalClear98 and lilacflower2 for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC people.**

**Chapter 9 - What is Kat doing?**

Banner woke up, in human form. He looked around and sees he was laying in a pile of rubble and looked up at the open ceiling he crashed in. Then he noted that he was completely naked . A security guard stood there,amazed," You fell out of the sky."

"Did I hurt anybody," Banner asked groggily.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt," the security guard answered him,"You and your friend did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."

"Lucky," Banner muttered,"What friend?"

The security guard sighed,"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell. Your friend was hanging onto you for dear life. She went up to the bathroom she'll be back."

Banner nodded,"You saw?"

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling Big and green and buck assnude. Here," The guard threw Banner a pair of big pants. Banner pulled on his pants,"I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella."

"Thank you," Banner told him.

The sound of footsteps caused both men to look over and see Kat strutting back into the room,"Hey! Your up! That's great!"

Banner's eyebrows knit together, but before he could question anything the Security Guard asked,"Are you two aliens?"

"What," Banner asked not quite sure he heard him right.

"From outer space," The security guard clarified,"aliens?"

Kat and Banner both chuckled,"No."

"No way."

" Well then, son, you've got a condition," he turned to Kat,"And you should learn more about people before you go out with em."

Kat and Banner both turned bright red as they each tried to correct the guard,"Ah... No, no, no... We're not-"

Kat looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at Kat and then they both looked at the guard,"Listen I'll go get you a shirt," The guard pointed at Banner,"You two figure it out on your own."

Kat looked up at Bruce,"Are we...?"

Banner bit his lip,"Well I don't know. Last thing I can remember was getting blow sky-high in the lab. What happened when... The other guy came out?"

Kat sighed,"Well. For starters, you, Widow and me got blow about a whole level down. Both Widow and I got caught under a pipe when you started to change."

"Oh my god-"

Kat grabbed Banner's hand,"But you knocked the pipe off of us before you went all in. You SAVED us right before the Other guy came out. Or maybe it was both of you, your mind, his strength. Then while Thor, Hati, Haley and I were trying to calm you down S.H.I.E.L.D tried to stop you with a jet. It didn't work out very well. But I didn't know until last minute and couldn't get away in time... So the other guy... He protected me from the bullets."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears,"He protected you?"

Kay nodded,"He did Bruce. Or you did... I'm not really sure how it works. Then as we both were falling he grabbed me so he could land on his back and not hurt me."

Bruce stared at Kat in awe,"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this."

"I am too," Kat muttered. Before she took the chance and stepped forward on her tip-toes to quickly give Banner a kiss on the cheek,"But we can figure it out. Can't we?"

She pulled away from Banner, who have her a timid smile before nodding,"We can try."

Bruce finished putting on his new shirt when the Security Guard asked,"So which is it?"

Banner looked up,"What?"

"Are you a big guy who gets small or are you a small guy who sometimes blows up large?"

Banner hooked his hand in Kat's,"I'm not so sure anymore."

"You guys going somewhere?"

Banner nodded,"Yeah, uh Stark Tower actually," but then he though about for a moment,"No."

Kat rolled her eyes and elbowed him as the Security Guard looked confused,"Which is it?"

"It's the place where I can do the most good and most harm."

The guard chuckled,"That's everybody."

**Thanks people! REview!**


	10. I have Conviction

**Kat: Alright, LA only owns me, the other girls and ... sime-part of the plot...and Skoll and Hati.. kinda...**

** Chapter 10- I Have Conviction**

I was sitting only a few feet feom were Coulson had died. Just sitting in the shadows my tears were spent and my voice was close to being gone. I was just so drained, emotionally, physically, and mentally. I jumped and backed deeper into the shadows when Tony walked in and looked at the empty cell container. He stood there for about ten minutes, not saying aword.

Steve walked in after him,"Was he married?"

"No," Tony answered him. He meant Coulson, I bit my lip to keep from crying," There was a uh...cellist, I think.

"I'm sorry," Steve said," He seemed like a good man."

" He was an idiot," I looked sharply up at Tony... How dare he-

"Why," Steve asked a bit confused and angry as well," For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

I gathered up my nerve. I needed to say something, something to let them know I was here.

"He was doing his job-"

"He WASN'T alone," I said hoarsely as I walked out of the shadows,"He wasn't. I was there. I should have been able to save him. He was out of his league," my voice cracked a bit and I got chocked up,"He should have let Loki finish me off, He should have... He should have..."

"He did what he thought was best. Which was-Save your life," Steve said as he glanced in my direction,"He knew what he was doing Nicole. He saw you in pain and reacted-"

"Well he reacted stupidly," I shot back near tears,"Now he AND Sköll and Hati are gone! He shouldn't have died. Once Loki took away my wolves I'm practically useless."

Tony gripped the metal railing tightly,"Nicole... You're not useless. We need you to lead the Guardians. That's why Coulson tried to save you."

I was hugging myself and on my knees after my legs had gone out,"He should have waited! He should have!"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Nicole."

"Right," Tony said angrly as he walked away from him,"How did that work for him?"

Steve turned his attention to Tony,"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Tony turned around and spoke with such passion his voice cracked,"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I," Steve said firmly,"He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together alist..."

Tony looked down at the blood stained wall next to me,"He made it personal," Tony picked me up off the ground and set me on my feet.

"That's not the point," Steve said thinking.

"That is the point," Tony corrected him as he whiped Off my cheeks,"That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve guessed. I nodded, probably the best guess.

"He had to conquer his greed,," Tony kept going, he was on a roll!,"but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right," Steve said finally catching on,"I caught his act at Stuttengard."

"Yeah," I sniffled and smiled, finally calming down,"That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva."

"He wants flowers," Tony agreed as he started to list off things,"he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered," Tony an I shared a look and said the same thing at the exact same time!

"**Son-of-a-bitch!"**

I walked down the hallways as fast a I could to keep in pace with Tony,"Should I get my team?"

Tony nodded,"Meet Barton's and the others top-side when you're done."

"Affirmative," I smiled and went right as Tony went left. We were gonna get Loki, because now I have my conviction.

**Thank You and please review! :) Also check out the girls, it has Nicole as a character in it, go check out my profile and read it if you want! **


	11. Are you brave enough?

** Hey! Sorry this one is late... Laptops in the shop... So yeah...**

**disclaimer:**

** Lana: Hi! Lana here, LA only owns me and the whole Guardian crew. And Sköll, Háti and Tyra...**

**Me: Háti take it away!**

**Hati: thank you, Lilacflower and Krikanalo for reviewing!**

**Chap 11- Are you brave enough?**

I found all the Guardians in a small room just sitting there. I threw open the door,"Guys? What are you doing just sitting there? We have to suit up!"

Tasha shot me a look,"But Agent Hill said we were no longer-"

I rolled my eyes,"Since when is Agent Hill the leader of the guardians? Now Suit up and get whelmed then get Traught, so we can crash the mode! I'm feeling the Astor and you guys can be as chelant as you like because I'm turbed."

Haley giggled,"Who let her watch Young Justice again? I thought we agreed that after she fan-girled the first time we'd never let her go down that road again!"

"Noted," I laughed,"I'm in renial."

They stood and followed me to where our uniforms were being held. I waltzed over to my case and typed I the code. The glass pulled away and I grabbed my armor. I saw the pin that I had moved from my mattress to this case. I picked it up. Diana walked up and put her hand on my shoulder,"Hun... If you need me too..."

I smiled and turned,"I got it," there was an incinerator, one SHIELD used for important documents that needed to be destroyed immediately. I opened it and tossed the pin into it. I watched as the gold flared and the flames change colors. I shut it and then turned to my team,"Time to go."

Tony radioed us from inside his suit,"Hey Nicole. Bad news. The jet that Hawkeye is planning to swipe can't hold everyone. One of you will have to fly with me."

I volunteered first,"I'll go. I don't think anyone else is brave enough to let you drive them. No offense Tony."

"None taken," Tony radioed back," Let's go Wolfy. Meet me on the deck."

"Over and out,"I radioed back. I turned to my team,"Go meet Cap, and the other two. We'll meet you at New York."

I ran up the stairs near us which was a straight path to the deck. It was an easy climb, surprisingly. I spotted the hatch at the top and quickly threw the latches. I threw my shoulder into the hatch and pushed up. The lid fell to the side and I climbed up,"Stark? We're are you?"

I was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air by Iron Man,"Right behind you."

"Oh," I hissed,"Thanks so much for the warning."

"Anytime Wolfy. Don't worry about falling. I've electrolyzed your body to the suit."

********

As Iron Man and I arrived at Stark Tower we saw Selvig, activating the portal maker, which was holding the Tesseract.

"Sir," Somehow I could hear Jarvis through Tony's suit,"I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained."

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig,"Tony yelled at Eric.

"It's too late," Dr. Selvig yelled back,"It can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe"

" Okay," Iron Man muttered as he lifted up the opposite arm and aimed his hand toward the machine and fired. The energy from his boosters hit and then exploded like an egg hitting the ground. Iron Man and I were thrown back from the force.

"Will you please be more careful," I yelped as Iron Man steadied himself. The machine was unharmed and I was shocked along with Iron Man.

"The barrier is pure energy," Jarvis told us,"It's unbreachable," I saw Loki standing out on Tony's balcony. I gripped Iron Man tighter as Loki looked back up at us,"The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed."

"Skip the spinning rims," Tony said,"We're on the clock."

Tony landed his suit and I was un magnatized, I started walking right after him as the spinning rimms unsuited him. Loki had been looking up at us smiling as he turned and entered Tony's house.

Loki walked in, scepter in hand. Tony and I casually walked down the steps, towards the bar.

"Please tell me you both are going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said amused, I resisted the urge to give him the finger.

"Uh...actually," Tony said as he walked in behind me," We're planning to threaten you.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki said smartly.

"Yeah," Tony agreed,"it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny," Tony grabbed some alcohol and a couple of glasses,"Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything,"Loki said almost nervously.

"No, no, no! Threatening," Tony corrected him,"No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

I perked from my seat,"I'll take one!"

Tony shook his head,"No way. Not 21."

"That's never stopped you!"

"But now you're under Fury's watch."

I paused for a moment and blinked,"Touché."

Loki rolled his eyes and I guessed that he wanted to scare us," The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that."

I sniggered,"Who came up with there name! Chitauri. Kinda sounds like Chihuahua," Loki shot me an annoyed/confused look,"You know, a tiny, annoying, dog that likes to bark at everything so it'll be noticed. It gets it's wish until, it finally annoys someone so much they shut it up."

Tony laughed as Loki glared at me. Tony passed me a glass of whatever he was drinking,"Okay you deserve this!"

"What have I to fear," Loki asked annoyed.

"The Avengers," Tony an I said at the same time. Loki looked at us confused and Tony elaborated,"It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES' type of thing."

"Yes," Loki chuckled,"I've met them."

"Yeah," Tony smiled,"takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one."

"But," I interrupted him," let's do a head count here. "

"Why not," Tony smiled," Your brother, the demi-God;" Loki looked pissed at the mention of his brother," a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, a group of reincarnations of you and all your friends and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki said smugly.

"Not a great plan," I muttered, letting the achohal burn my throat before I took another drink.

"When they come, and they will," Tony emphasized,"they'll come for you." From underneath the bar table, Tony pulled on a pair of bracelets.

"I have an army," Loki smugly tried to intimidate us.

"We have a HULK," Tony and I said together, then I added,"And Kat."

" I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki tried to counter.

" You're missing the point," I hissed, and stood as Tony walked closer to him,"There's no _throne_," I tried (one last time) to convince him to stop this. So I wouldn't have to fight with him - to hurt him,"there is _no_ version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you."

"Because if we can't protect the Earth," Tony growled," you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki slowly walked up to Tony and raised the scepter,"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki tapped Tony on the chest with his scepter.

PING! Nothing.

I smiled ad silently cheered as Loki's face contorted into confusion," this normally works."

" Well, performance issues," Tony muttered "You know?"

Loki grabbed Tony by the throat in his anger and flung him across the room.

" Jarvis. Anytime now," Tony mutters as he startes to get up. Loki grabbed Tony by the throat again.

"Let him go," I yelped as I started forward. But I wasn't fast enough.

"You will all fall before me," Loki growled at Tony before he THREW him out the window.

"Tony," I screamed and ran forward.

Loki grabbed me as I ran past him,"What are you doing here," he hissed,"It's not safe-"

"I've been trying to save you, but that didn't really work out so now I'll have to stop you,"I yelled at him before I screamed," Now let me go!" I jerked away from him. Something shot out from behind us and knocked into me.

"No," Loki screamed as I started to fall. I felt my mouth fall open in a silent scream of horror as I free-fell. I looked up at Loki's horrified face and he screamed something at me but i couldn't really hear him. My body reacted, The ball of light shot out from my hand and a portal opened as I fell. Hati shot out from it. He tackled me in the air and sank his teeth into my leather armor. Hati started to pull up with me. I twisted around trying to get a good hold on Hati, and managed to throw one arm around his neck.

I saw the ground coming up fast-We wouldn't make it! We were falling way to fast!

A golden blur shot from the sun, and Sköll appeared to my other side. I swung my other arm over Sköll's neck and both wolves started to pull up.

Hati and Skoll saved themselves and I from crashing into the pavement. I grabbed Sköll's fur and hoisted myself up onto his back as we flew back up to the penthouse just-in time to hear Iron Man say," And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil."

Iron Man fired at Loki, who got knocked on his ass. There was a loud boom and we all looked up into the sky. The Tesseract's energy beamed into the sky. The beam then formed a vortex, which then opened up a portal. The Chitari poured out. Sköll and Hati growled.

"Right. Army," Tony muttered.

"Come on," I called as Sköll and Hati climbed up higher into the sky,"Let's go get em!"

Iron Man chuckled behind me,"You sure you're brave enough kid?"

"I let you drive here didn't I?"

**Yeah, I had to do the Young Justice thing... Please Review!**


	12. HELP

**This is what creativity my brain can come up with at almost 12:30 am. Enjoy I claim ownership no everything except the fandoms/Artists mentioned.**

I tapped my fingers against the keys. I groaned as i pulled put my earbuds that were streaming Barlowgirl's Mirror, Mirror song. I turned to the girl sitting on my bed. She was literally glowing, and that's all of a description you'll get outta me. She sighed,"Hey it's not my fault the connection's weak."

I groaned,"That's not why I'm groaning. No ones voting on my poll...,"

pLittle Angel (LA),who just happened to be the Psychic Link to anomalies in anaomalic dimensions, rolled her eyes,"You're kidding. Wyoming shouldn't complain it's not that bad. You could just holdback posts until enough people vote..."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but LA immediately shouted at me,"Don't kill your braincells! I ain't disappearing for you to sulk by hittin yer head on that blue wall of yours!"

I sighed and started to type a few bulletins for an outline of a new idea for a new story,"No I'm not kidding, and you know I don't like holding back posts. I mean its not the viewers fault my laptop's in the shop and I can only get a few posts out every few weeks."

LA scoffed,"You're too nice ya know," she turned and looked up at my ceiling and then jumped as the tree branch hit my window,"Hey! Cut her a break man!"

LA grumbled after getting no reply, then she looked over my shoulder,"ooh! Ooh! Is that the story line for that Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic?"

I scoffed,"Are you kidding me?! That One's almost done! This is the prequel! And GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

LA jumped back,"Sheesh! So is the Wolverine and the X-Men one after the Legend of Korra one? Or is that one before? Ooh! Ooh! What about the Power Rangers One? Or the Fairy Tail one? Or the Transformers animated one? Or the Pokemon one? Or the DN angel one that will lead into the Inheritance Cycle world and finishes in the-"

I grabbed my head and yelled,"Too many Fics at once!"

LA sighed and blushed,"Mah bad."

I rolled my eyes," You realize none of those can come out if NO ONE votes. I won't be able finish The Girls and that means I won't get to post the new chapters of Secrets 2... Or start on any of my other stories for that matter!"

"Figures you'd skip outlining the semi-finals and," LA paused as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprang up (Not like it did any damage to anything. She didn't even make a dent in my bed when she sat on it)"WHAT! B-but that means-"

"Yes," I calmly turned in my swivel chair from my black desk,"It means you won't get to make an appearance yet. Except in this."

LA turned to the viewers' screen,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GO VOTE!"

I sighed and typed a little more. Without even turning around or taking my eyes off the screen, I dully stated,"LA! What do we say?"

LA growled,"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, with a frickin' cherry on top, go vote!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,"Okay, not that angerly..." I turned my attention back to the viewers,"But seriously. Please go vote."

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	13. What happened in Budapest?

** I was so disappointed with Best Buy. They were supposed to call my mom if the screen was the wrong one for my laptop. But they didn't. So now it's back to the drawing board on what to do... Thank my grandmother for being so nice and letting me use her computer!**

**Thank you, Lilacflower2 and Deidaralover1234 for reviewing and thank you all for voting! :)**

** Disclaimer: **

**ME: Okay... Who's gonna go know?**

***everyine excanges looks***

**Me *randomly pionting* Alright... LOKI, you're UP!**

**Loki: I will not amuse you humans-**

**ME* ignoring him, picks up phone* Hey... Yeah hi LA... Yeah he won't do it. NO..no I don't think you have to come over here and kill him. The story isn't even done yet... Can't kill of him can we? **

**LA: * teleports into room and hangs up cell phone. Kat jumps forward and holds her back* Loki! You friggin- **

**ME: Loki, just do the stupid disclaimer so LA won't kill you..**

**Loki *mutters* LA only owns her OCs.**

** Chapter 12- What the heck happened in Budapest!?**

Iron Man flew up up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and fired. Like the JERICHO missile, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. Tousands of Chitari were flying out of the portal,"Its useless," I called,"Let's go back down," Iron Man turned towards the city.

I noticed the New Yorkers that filled the streets, staring at the fire fight The Chitauri started towards them,"Run," I screamed,"Get away!" BOOM! The Chitauri unleashed their blasts as they went by innocent people, they blew up cars- setting them on fire.

I drew my bow and arrows and pulled it back, it easily got five down. Hati and I chased Chitari's with Sköll as citizens fled around us. About twenty minutes laster Natasha came over the comm,"Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?," Tony said annoyed,"Swing up PARK, Wolf Guard and I 're gonna lay 'em out for you."

Iron Man, I and my wolves banked around Stark tower. We could see Thor and Loki still going at it. Iron Man and I swooped down the street, causing a Chitauri to crash. Flying up, we put the following Chitauri -how do I say that plural Chitauries? Chitauris? Eh, I'm going with Chitauri-in view of the Quinjet. Knowing Black Widow, she was the one that probably used the machine gun to fire at the aliens.

"Sir, Wolfgaurd," Jarvis come over my Comm,"we have more incoming."

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied," Iron Man said. Was it me or if he could he would have shrugged?

**000ooo000**

"You know I never knew what she saw in him," Tasha groaned as she and the others quickly exited the Jet. Loki had just used his scepter to shoot them out of the sky. She had almost blushed when, as they fell, Steve had grabbed her hand and she squeezed the life out of it. It had felt like a carnival ride gone extremely, extremely wrong.

Steve smirked and quickly unfastened his seat belt before he helped Lana out of hers. With everyone okay, Captain America ran down the ramp, followed by Hawkeye, Widow and the guardians. Each one had their respected weapons in hand.

The group arrived in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurched to a stop. Tasha sugtered as a howl of rage billowed out of the portal. With that roar, a shadow came over them. The chitauri leviathan flew out, on its back was hundreds of solders," Oh my god," Haley whispered, her eyes widened as she pulled out her sword.

" We are so screwed," Sammy said pulling out her Scythe.

"What was your first clue," Diana asked as the aliens started to attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down.

"Ow! That hurts my ears," Haley complained. She pulled out her sword as the Chitauri crashed into the buildings and began firing from their wierd rifles at innocent people.

Lana's hands glowed with green energy as she shot it at the aliens," We can do this guys! Come on, Nicole needs us to pull through."

" Stark, Wolf Guard, are you seeing this," Steve used his comm to contact the two.

"We're seeing," Iron Man radioed back," still working on believing. Where's Banner," Wolf Guard said something in the background," or Kat," Tony added slightly annoyed,"have they shown up yet?

"Banner," Tasha asked confused," Kat? What makes you think they'd show up?"

I scoffed as Iron Man commed the team on the ground back,"Just keep us posted, Wolf Guard you should probably go help them out...Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sköll," Keep an eye on him please," Sköll gave a sharp bark before he flew off with Iron Man. Hati and I flew off to help the others.

Steve pointed to a bus on the bridge," Those people need assistance down there," alien soldiers bagan to fire at them again. Luckily, Nicole and Háti show up fireing at them from behind as Widow pulled out her pistols and fired as well," We got this," Widow called,"It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them of," Steve called over to Hawkeye?

Hawkeye smirked,"It would be my genuine pleasure."

Tasha pulled out her own gun," I'm goin with ya Cap. No arguments."

Steve smiled and grabbed her hand as he started to run. They jumped off of the bridge, followed by an explosion. They landed on a parked bus and kept running.

They jumped onto a cop car and started to bark out orders for the police,"We need men in these buildings," Cap started to point,"There are people inside who could run into the line of fire."

"You take them through the basement or through the subway," Tasha said with an authoritative air," You keep them off the streets!"

Steve had to keep from smirking,"I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The police Sargent scoffed," ashy the hell should I take orders from you two?"

That's when two of the alien solders attacked, Steve blocked their blasts with his shield. Tasha jumped over him and took the two soldiers by surprise with a hail of bullets. But she only need two shots to take both the aliens out.

Having proved their worth the police argent snapped into action, following their orders.

I ducked behind a mound of stone with Hawkeye and Widow, not far away were Sammy,Haley, Diana and Lana fighting their own attackers. Widow called over to Hawkeye as she shot her guns," It's just like Budapest all over again!"

Hawkeye shot her a confused look before he went back to shooting arrows with me," You and I remember Budapest very differently..."

I cocked my head," uhhh, what happened at Budapest?"

Hawkeye waved his hand, dismissing me, before he reached back to grab an arrow,"Nothing... Much."

I pouted as I lined up another shot, and killed three aliens with one arrow," But now I really wanna know!"

**Yeah, this is why the disclaimer is so long. Thank You for reading and please REVIEW!**


	14. And There they are!

**I'll probably (not) redo this. I'm so tired. Kinds short sorry,**

**thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following.**

**disclaimer: I only own the OCS!**

**Chapter 13- Annnddd... There they are!**

I gave a small cheer as Captain America and Tasha joined us again. Captain using his shield and Tasha covering him with her guns. Hati have a small snarl as more and more soldiers just keep coming, even with the guardians it was getting to much for all of us and we were becoming fatigued. That's when it happened, Lightning rained... Or rather struck... Down on the aliens! There was a massive shockwave and the aliens were either convulsing until they were dead or dead when they hit the ground. Thor touched down and we all ran up to him.

" What's the story upstairs," Captain asked Thor.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor meekly anwsered him.

"Thor is right," Iron Man radioed us all,"We gotta deal with these guys."

" How do we do this," Widow asked Captain as my girls gathered around me.

"As a team," Rogers said determinedly I might add. Tasha looked at him with puppy eyes. God, did I do that with Loki? I think I might be sick in the middle of our battle.

" I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor growled his hammer movements were very aggressive.

"Yeah, get in line," Hawk-eye sneered fiddling with his arrows.

I rolled my eyes,"Which I gladly point out, starts behind me," Hawkeye shot me a look,"Are you kidding me? Loki's been messing with my mind longer than you!"

" Save it," Rodgers snapped at us like a parent,"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

Hati snarled as an engine reeves near us. I simply put my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

I almost laughed as I saw Banner and Kat drive up in this really, old, crappy motorbike. They both climbed off, and walked over. I couldn't hold it back anymore and ran to my sister,"**Kitty Kat**!"

Kat rolled her eyes as she was hugged by me,"Do not call me that!"

Banner looked around the city sheepishly,"So, this all seems horrible."

I shrugged,"I've seen worse."

"Sorry," Banner muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Widow gave him a reassuring smile- to which Kat tenses up at," No. We could use a little worse."

" Stark? We got him," Rodgers told our flying friend.

"Banner?"

"And Kat," I smiled as I commed him," Just like you said."

"Then tell Banner to suit up. I and the golden wolf are bringing the party to you," Tony commed back.

"I DO NOT like the sound of that," Haley muttered. I couldn't agree any less. Sköll probably didn't like it that Tony called him the golden wolf...

"Oh fu-" I yelped as Tony came around the corner and Sammy slapped my shoulder for almost dropping the F-bomb. I don't see why she should care. I ain't her kid. I was too shocked to move. What on earth was that thing following Skoll and Tony? It kinda looked like a giant... Well ...flying worm.

"I-I-I," Widow furiously worked her mouth to try and for words.

Diana had wide eyes when he said,"I don't see how _that's_ a party."

Tony and Skoll flew down the street, the giant feak thing followed them, destroying and causing millions in dollars in property damage as it went. It kinda felt like we were all standing still as a freight train headed straight for us. Banner and Captain shared looks. Banner pulled out his glasses from his pocket and handed them to Kat as he kissed her cheek.

_Okay, he'll die for touching my sister later _I growled in my head. _Or at least I'll give him the longest rant of his life._

Then Banner turned and headed for the beast. Kat tensed and I could fell fear radiating off her. I grabbed her hand and gave it a sisterly squeeze.

" Dr. Banner," Captain America called,"Now might be a really goodtime for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Banner smirked," I'm always angry."

Kat gave a whimper as Banner's body started to swell and stretch and harden. Green shot throughout his body. And in less that thirty seconds you had the angry, angry Hulk standing before us. He roared and Basiclly stopped the evil worm with one... Single... Punch.

Hati lost his footing as he watched awestruck. The beast did a total 360 flip. RIGHT OVER US! That's when Tony came in, he shot the thing's soft spot. Lana and Steve shielded us from the burning pieces of corpse that rained down on us. Hawk-eye Diana, Haley, and Thor didn't really need any help with that. Considering Hawk-eye Haley, and Diana hid near a car.

Once that was over, the aliens started to let out glass-shattering shirks because their ... mothership (Or was it just their mother?) ... had been destroyed. The Avenger and Guardians become one and circled up. Hulk roaring defiance. Diana drew her cutlass and popped her spikes out of her shield in defense. Hawk-Eye nocked an arrow, Lana's fists were glowing green, and Thor spun his hammer getting ready to throw it. Haley pulled out her sword and a newly found dagger, Sammy pulled our her scythe. Widow put new clips in her guns. Tasha pulled out her mini-version of Thor's Hammer and a pistol in one hand. Captain stood next to me and got ready with his shield. Hati was suddenly under me and I had an arrow ready to fire. Iron Man was next to me getting ready to shoot out a blast or two. Kat made her battle axes handle significantly longer so she could twirl it easier.

We all stood in a circle. Preparing to fight. For New York, The world, and our lives.

**Did you like it. Hate it. Tell me! I know it's kinda short sorry. Workin on it! Please please please review!**


	15. Callin the shots

**OMG OMG OMG! Sorry for taking so long! This was SUPPOSED TO BE OUT YESTERDAY! My bad.**

**Thank you, musical cake, lilacflower2 and koryandrs for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: take it away... Wait who's turn is it?**

**Trinity: I'll go! LA and Ashy only own me, and pall the OCs in this story!**

**Nicole *deadpanned* How did you get here this Eisner even your STORY!**

**Trinity *Rolls eyes* To see us both in action check tout ****_the girls! _****Or check out my own story****_ Find me_**

**Chapter 14- Calling the shots**

" Guys," Widow called, we were way out of our element...

" Call it, Cap," Iron Man said from inside his suit.

" Alright, listen up," Steve addressed us like solders but i didn't mind... much,"Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," he turned to me," Nicole, tell your people what you want them to do."

I nodded," Reaper, Grimm, and Spikes, help get the civilians out of her and kill any aliens that get in your way. But keep a tight perimeter. If you can, make the Guardian Triangle. Silver, you're with me and Sköll. Háti you fly around and help Hawkeye."

"Wanna give me a lift," Hawkeye smiled at Háti.

Háti bent down to allow Hawkeye easier access,"Climb aboard."

Iron Man flew up next to Hawkeye before he joked,"Better clench up, Legolas."

The three of them flew off. I turned to Steve,"Back to you cap'n."

Steve smirked," Thor, Electric- you've both gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up," as Thor and Tasha/Electrica spun their Hammers and flew up. Steve turned to Widow,"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Wolf Guard, try Loki again, Boxer," Steve turned to Kat," I probably know what you want to do. Go ahead. And Hulk," Steve paused as Hulk turned to look at him,"SMASH."

The Hulk smiled and Boxer climbed up on his back before Hulk leapt, soaring high up into the air and though a building. I really don't wanna know what happened after that. Honestly.

Thor and Electrica grabbed onto the Empire state building, they summoned so much lightning. It freaked Electrica out. Maybe just maybe she'd survive this and NOT fry herself. That way she could tell Steve how she felt and hopefully if he felt the same way.

**0000**

Silver and I were heading towards the Tower. I smiled as Hawkeye and Tony talked in my ear through the comm unit.

"Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail," Hawkeye warned Tony.

"Just try and keep them off the streets," Iron man retorted.

" Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner," Hawkeye advised.

"I will _roger _that," Tony said, kinda sarcasitic but I knew he was probably gonna try it.

Silver pointed to the north of us,"Hey! Wolf Guard three baddies comin our way!"

I pulled out an arrow and nocked it,"Give this a little boost," Silver touched the arrow and it glowed green. When I let it go and it hit the aliens it exploded. Their flying chariot fell to the ground in green flames.

Exploding nooses filled the air. I wouldn't have known what it was but because of this next piece of banter I knew Hawkeye's advice helped Iron Man.

"Nice call," Tony praised,"What else you got?"

"Well," Hawkeye mused,"Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th."

"And he didn't invite me," Tony sounded mock-hurt.

Silver rolled her eyes and pointed out another platoon of chariots.

**0000**

Several humvees aimed their mounted .50 Cal guns into the sky, firing and hitting Chitauri riders. Reaper, Spikes and Grimm helped them out. Mainly by leading the populace out of New York.

Spikes picked up a small girl who had tripped and handed her to her fleeing mother. An alien landed right behind her and made to hit her back, but Reaper slashed at it with her scythe. A soldier ran up to them,"You the Guardians?"

Grimm simply nodded,"We are members yes."

The soldier nodded,"We could really use your help getting the civilians out of here."

Reaper smiled,"That is what we're gonna do. Just keep telling the civilians to run. No matter what."

The solder returned to his humvee and relayed the intonation to others in the New York area.

Reaper easily took out the other two aliens before they could hurt anymore civilians. She sliced their chest open and then flicked the blue blood off of her blade in disgust. Those in the humvees cheered them on as another platoon landed in front of them. The humvees open fired, only hitting a few.

The three fighters shared looks and each of them knew what to do next. The Guardian triangle. But right after they took care of this.

**0000**

I gave a snarl as I released an arrow at another one of those chariot things. God this is SO ANNOYING. Every single time Silver and I tried to get closer to Stark Tower, we were cut off and then run off by a platoon of chariots!

"Nat," Hawkeyes commed her,"What are you doing?"

"Uh," Widow commed back, a little bit of fear and hope in her vioce, making it tight,"A little help."

There was a big boom a few seconds later and I saw Loki land on the stark tower balcony.

More aliens attacked Silver and I. Hati landed on one of the chariots. Silver silt the throat of one guard, I stabbed the other through the heart with my Drik. Hati tore out the throat of the driver. Silver and I were back on Hati's back before the chariot could even crash.

I spotted Loki, he was getting up from when he had landed after his Chariot had exploded. God that looked so painful. Granted, I was exhausted and I'm sure Silver and Háti both were.

Silver sighed,"Hati and I will get you close enough to jump. Then we'll cover your tail."

**Thank you! And just for the record more reviews =faster updates! :)**


End file.
